The invention relates to a method and an arrangement for monitoring a sensor arrangement comprising a vibration gyroscope which includes a resonator and is forms part of at least one control circuit which excites the vibration gyroscope by feeding an exciter signal at its natural frequency, where an output signal can be tapped off from the vibration gyroscope and the exciter signal is derived from the output signal by filtering and amplification.
For example EP 0 461 761 B1 discloses rotational speed sensors in which a vibration gyroscope is excited in two axes which are oriented radially with respect to a main axis, for which purpose a primary and a secondary control circuit are provided with corresponding transducers on the vibration gyroscope. If such rotational speed sensors are used in vehicles for stabilizing the movement of the vehicle, a fault-free function of the rotational speed sensors is an important precondition for reliable operation of the motor vehicle. For this reason, various devices and methods for monitoring and rotational speed sensors have already been disclosed, for example, by WO 2005/01378 A1, where redundant analog components and further digital components are used for monitoring.